With the constant development of communication technologies, the Fifth-Generation mobile communication technology (5G) may be seen behind cool hot technologies such as a virtual reality technology, an unmanned aerial vehicle technology, and an autopilot technology. The fifth-generation mobile communication technology is an extension of 4G and is currently under study. The theoretical downlink speed of the 5G network is 10 Gb/s (which is equivalent to a download speed of 1.25 GB/s). In terms of capacity, the mobile data traffic per unit area of 5G is increased by 1000 times than 4G. In terms of transmission rate, the typical user data rate is increased by 10 to 100 times and the peak transmission rate may reach 10 Gbps (which is 100 Mbps in 4G). It can be seen therefrom that 5G will fully surpass 4G in all aspects to achieve the true fusion network.
The International Telecommunication Union (ITU) defined main application scenarios of 5G at the ITU-RWPSD 22nd meeting held on June 2015. The ITU defined three main application scenarios: enhanced mobile broadband, large-scale machine communications, and highly-reliable low-latency communications. These three application scenarios respectively correspond to different key indicators. Under the enhanced mobile bandwidth scenario, the user peak speed is 20 Gbps, and the minimum user experience rate is 100 Mbps. Many key technologies, such as a millimeter-wave technology and a beam-forming technology, are adopted in 5G communication to achieve the above indicators. Rich bandwidth resources of a millimeter-wave frequency band provide guarantees for high-speed transmission rates. However, due to the severe space loss of electromagnetic waves at this frequency band, phased array architecture is needed for a wireless communication system using the millimeter-wave frequency band. By means of a phase shifter, the phases of various array elements are distributed according to a certain rule, thereby forming a high-gain beam. In addition, by changing the phase shift, the beam is scanned within a certain space range.
In the beam-forming technology of 5G communication, a base station side has multiple antennas and may automatically adjust phases of transmitted signals of the antennas to form a superposition of electromagnetic waves at a terminal receiving point, thereby improving the strength of received signals. The inventor has found that the related art at least has the following problems: a 5G terminal also needs to use a millimeter-wave phased array antenna and has a phased array of N*N dot matrix. However, this phased array takes up a large space of a mobile phone and is not easy to deploy, and the setting of the scanning angle of this phased array is complex. Since the scanning coverage of a single phased array antenna is generally smaller than a hemisphere, if the 5G terminal adopts the single phased array antenna, it may cause a problem that a smart terminal is unstable in signal receiving.